youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TBJZL
Tobit "Tobi" Brown (born ), better known online as TBJZL (or Tobjizzle), is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. About Tobi has two brothers, Jed and Emanuel (known more commonly as Manny) as well as three sisters. He is a FIFA gamer who publishes videos to YouTube and also streams gameplay using the broadcasting service Twitch. He runs a FIFA series called "Pack A Punch" as well as posting collaborations with other Sidemen and GTA 5 videos on his second channel. He also posts some real life videos with his brothers and the Sidemen. He is a graduate of Coventry University in Computer Science and has known Josh for at least 11 years. He has GCSE's, 7 of those being A's and 1 C in Latin. He is considered one of the smartest Sidemen along with Vik. Tobi is a relatively shy person so he isn't as loud and extroverted like his friends. He is also considered one of the best footballers among the Sidemen, although he has stated himself that he is "terrible". Tobi formerly lived in the Stratford Halo Tower, the same building as fellow Sidemen Harry and Behzinga used to reside in, as well as their close friends and associates: Callux and Calfreezy. Currently, Tobi lives alone in an apartment in London of an unknown location. In 2019, Tobit formed a clothing line called ILLVZN. YouTube career Tobi has two channels; his main channel is called TBJZL where he makes real life videos, vlogs, pranks etc and his second channel is called TBJZLPlays where he uploads gaming videos. He's also a part of the Sidemen channel and the MoreSidemen channel where he makes videos with the whole Sidemen group. Trivia *On his second Twitter profile @TBJZL, he refers to himself as "Tobi Lerone". This is an alias that is based off a Swiss chocolate called . He joked that this was his actual name. *Tobi has a combined total of more than 4.6 Million subscribers across his two YouTube channels. *Tobi's first gaming console was a PSP. *He has known Zerkaa since secondary school. *He is featured in the 'Man Don't Care' music video along with D-Dot Shifty and JME. *He is a Christian and claims that without God, he is "nothing" (via Twitter bio). He confirmed this in his 'Googling Myself' video, saying that he was born into a Christian family and that the religion's morals and values have shaped him into the person he is today, although he still respects people that are non-religious. *He is a fan of Manchester United. *He is sometimes referred to as "Black Goalie", due to his good goalkeeping skills in football challenges, even though his actual preferred position in football is striker. *On February 6, 2020, Tobi released a song with his brother and sister named 'Destined For Greatness'. It reached number one trending and number 31 on the UK singles charts. References Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers